When Oh When Will It Start To Begin?
by AznTiGeR1628
Summary: You can kind of tell from the title but i'll just say a little... Sakura is getting lots of admirers these days..How does Syaoran feel about her? Will he ask her out too? Will they go to the Winter Wonderland dance? Together?
1. Interrupted

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch1

I'm not quite sure about the japanese words and the -kuns, -chans- and sans so I'll just be using their regular name okay? (ex. Sakura. no -chans and sans okay? I'm sorry)

Disclaimer - I don't own Cardcaptors! So please don't sue me! Cardcaptors belong to Clamp!

Key

*~*~*~*~ - time change, scene change, or switch to another person

'thinking' - in my other stories I've been doing italics but they take a LOONG time so I'm just gonna to this ' ' 

"talking" 

(Freshman year at Seijyo High..Did I get the name right?)

When Oh When Will It Start To Begin?

Chapter 1

Tomoyo watched through the lens of her newest digital camera as the most kawaii couple blush furiously turning into an interesting shade of crimson. Tomoyo and Sakura were starting to head out of Seijyo High School to Tomoyo's house. They were rounding the corner when Sakura walked full tilt into someone. She had dropped her books in surprise. 

"Gomen Li!" 

"Sa..Sakura?!" Syaoran stuttered. He looked down and spotted the books she was just carrying. "I'm sorry! Let me pick those up for you." He crouched down immediately not waiting for her answer. He picked up the fallen books and stacked them up. 

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you Li."

Syaoran blushed furiously as he gave her back the books. As he handed them to her, his hand brushed hers. They both quickly pulled their hands back blushing even more. 

"See you tomorrow Li." Sakura averted her eyes away to the ground.

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow." They both walked away slowly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was so kawaii!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "It would be even more kawaii if he asked you out!"

"Tomoyo!" 

Sakura was shocked but inside she wished he would ask her out soon. He was such a nice guy. He would never like her….

"He loves you, too." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura just needed a push in the right direction. Those two were made for each other. 

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?!" Sakura exclaimed. It seemed like sometimes Tomoyo could read her mind. That freaked Sakura out. A lot.

"Well, considering I've known you for who knows how long… and how you act around Syaoran and how he acts around you…I know you like him and he likes you." 

Sakura thought about what Tomoyo said for awhile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Night time-9:52~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Why do I always act so weak around her?! I can't even ask her to go out on a date!'

He rolled around in bed. It was around 9:52. He just couldn't sleep.

Syaoran was frustrated with himself. He's known Sakura since 4th grade, is her partner in cardcapturing, and is one of her close circle of friends. He just couldn't bring up his courage whenever he saw her. There were a lot of boys lately around Sakura. She was the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and has been having a lot of admirers for some time. Whenever he saw another boy walk up to Sakura, he could feel this sensation curse through him. He was jealous. He knew why. ' because I've been in love with Kinomoto Sakura since 4th grade '. After he saw each boy come up after another asking her to go on a date, she politely turned each and every one of them down. Syaoran was relieved. He had to ask her to go out with him soon or she would be taken. Then he could ask her to go the Winter Wonderland dance too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'when will he ask me out?' Sakura though to herself. She really liked him. They've been friends for so long. 'maybe I might like him more then just…' She shook her head to clear those thoughts. She had these strange tingling feelings whenever he was around, watching her, talking to her, or just close by. 

She watched him play soccer so much. Sakura thought he was the best soccer player on the whole team. Although James was also very good. Syaoran however beat him for the place of co-captain of the team. The next formal freshman dance was coming up in less than a month. 

The Winter Wonderland dance was just for the freshmen. Many girls have been asking Syaoran. He politely said no to every girl. He was so polite. Unless sophomore's, junior's or senior's were asked to go by some freshmen. Only then could they go. Otherwise it was just for the freshman grade. The other grades had their own special dances. 

'when will you ask me Syaoran?' Sakura snuggled up closer to Kero, who was curled in a ball at her neck. She slowly drifted off into dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next day- Lunch time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James started to approach. Sakura felt extremely agitated by his close proximity. Right when he was right next to her she spotted Syaoran by the cherry tree. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura left James to go to eat with Syaoran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Syaoran! May I eat lunch with you?" Sakura was walking up to the tree. 

Syaoran patted the ground next to him. "Of course you may Sakura." He smiled a rare but small smile at her. 

Her heart melted. He looked so much more handsome when he smiled.

She skipped the rest of the way and sat down next to him. 

"You should smile more often Li."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You look better."

He blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." 

They both opened up their lunches. Syaoran had dumplings and chicken. Sakura had crisp pastries that her dad had made. They both happily ate together in silence enjoying each other's company. 

Finally Syaoran broke silence after working up some courage. "Are you going with anyone to the Winter Wonderland dance?" 

Sakura's heart skipped excitingly. "No.. Are you?" She asked timidly.

Syaoran was so happy. "No.. but I was wondering…" He was going to blurt it out quickly but James suddenly appeared infront of Sakura. 

"Hey Sakura." He flashed her a bright white smile. She smiled back lightly. "Hi James."

Syaoran eyes started to glare dangerously at James. The dangerously calm glare. It bore right through him. Syaoran was just about to ask Sakura and was interrupted. By James of all people. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo stiffled her groan. Syaoran was just about to ask Sakura! That special moment she had waited for so long to come was just ruined! 

'How dare you!' Tomoyo was furious. She was not going to let James get away with this!

Tomoyo stomped over. This effectively cutted James off and catched his attention.

"Don't you even try to.." Tomoyo's usually serene face was fiery in anger. James stepped backwards. She surprised him. He turned back to Sakura. "See you some other time then." 

He inched away from Tomoyo. He felt uneasy with her so angry and with Syaoran's glare boring right into him. Tomoyo's anger didn't subside until he was finally out of eyesight. 

She turned back to Sakura and Syaoran. "Go on Syaoran." She smiled at them and walked away a bit but close enough that the two were somewhat embarrassed. 

"Well…." Syaoran shifted uncomfortably.

Sakura arched both of her graceful eyebrows waiting…

"would you like to go out with me and also go to the Winter Wonderland dance?" Syaoran said this all rather fast but Sakura caught every word. 


	2. Big Plans

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch2

Sorry. I have no clue how to use the -kun's, -chan's, and -san's. 

Key:

"talking"

'thinking'

*~*~*~* time change, scene change, or switch to another person

Disclaimer : I don't own cardcaptors!

I have to say thank you to aaaaaall the people who reviewed my story!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! It makes me feel so happy! Anyway, here's my next chapter for ….

When Oh When Will It Start To Begin?

Chapter 2 

Sakura stared at him. 'The most handsome, smartest, athletic boy in the whole Seijyo high has just asked me out!'

Syaoran looked at her. She was staring at him. He was getting ready for rejection. 

Sakura took in a deep breath of air. Syaoran flinched. The suspense was killing him. He was ready to run for his life if she said no. He looked away from her. He would be unable to run if he looked at her. 

"YES! I will!!" shrieked Sakura. Syaoran's head whipped around. 

"Really? Do you mean it?" Syaoran was so happy, but Sakura was nowhere near that. 

Sakura was ecstatic, jubilant, thrilled, on cloud nine, in seventh heaven, or whatever you can think of. 

"Of course I do!" She jumped up unable to contain her overflow of happiness. She hugged him. Syaoran was surprised and tensed up by her sudden show of physical contact. Then he relaxed, besides.. they were now officially girlfriend and boyfriend. 

"KAWAAIII!" cried out Tomoyo. "You are so unbelievably, incredibly, the cutest couple in Seijyo High!" Tomoyo sighed. It was so exciting watching these two. She had stars in her eyes, dreaming in dreamland.

Sakura and Syaoran did the anime fall. 

*~*~*~*~*

'HOW DARE SHE!! SHE ruined MY perfect chance of breaking Syaoran's heart! Sakura will be mine!' 

James fumed madly. James' usual calm, carefree, and bright attitude had flipped. The great very-soon-to-be Li clan leader always got everything. James wanted to ruin that. Taking Sakura away from Syaoran would break his heart. 

The plan was so perfect. Take Sakura away. Break Syaoran's heart. Easy… Right?

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of class together. Headed to their lockers, met up at the entrance and walk home together. This all happened while Tomoyo taped. Tomoyo followed them out a step behind them. She just couldn't miss anything. It was so exciting. 

Sakura and Syaoran were walking in silence. Both of them were content with the other's presence. Sakura with Syaoran's. Syaoran's with Sakura. Tomoyo was content with taping them. 

The new couple were very close. Shoulder to shoulder. An occasional brush of hands made each tingle with happiness and blush lightly. Finally they stopped walking at Sakura's house. Touya was home. Lucky them that he didn't look out his window. 

Syaoran smiled at her. That smile made Sakura's heart melt. He was so handsome. She blushed at her thoughts. 

Sakura smiled back, took his hands in hers and stood on her tip-toes. She planted a light peck on his cheek. He gaped at her. His eyes watched her dance happily to her front door. She opened it, and then with a wave of her hand said bye to Syaoran. 

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura danced like a ballerina down the hall to her room. Today was the best day of her life. She felt like an angel flying through the clouds in complete bliss.

She opened the door and saw Kero playing Zylon warriors. She closed her door and plopped onto her bed. 

Kero turned off the game and the TV. He then flew over to his dreaming mistress. "Something very special has occurred in the Card Mistress' life, am I right?" 

Sakura giggled. "On the dot, 100% correct. Oh and by the way, you forgot to save the game." 

*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo closed the door to her room. She went to her huuuge walk-in closet. Through the large chests she went. Burrowing deeper and deeper in her cloths. Not finding what she had wanted, she went on to the next cloth filled chest. 

"Ah HAH!" yelled Tomoyo. A white material was in her hands. She walked over next to her violet bed, admiring her treasure. On it were flowers in silvery glitter with a white background. Tomoyo looked at it. Then another idea popped into her head. 

Literally dumping the cloth onto the bed, she raced back to the closet. She found a plain white fabric and then went back to her bed to place it on top. She returned to the closet. Going through the same chest of cloth, now half empty from her rapid search, she stopped. She turned around and looked for her special violet colored chest. Under all the discarded and thrown cloths she spotted it in a corner. 

She went over and took her large ring of keys from her pocket. She unlocked the chest and slowly lifted the top. 

In this trunk, or chest, she kept her most prized cloths and possessions. She carefully picked through her precious cloths. Precious cloths for precious people and VERY precious cloths for VERY precious people. 

Picking through the unused stack of prized cloths she stopped when she saw a white shimmer. She slowly picked it out. Cherry Blossoms and snowflakes decorated the see-through fabric everywhere. Admiring it, she unconsciously walked back to her bed and sat down. 'The perfect fabric for Sakura to make into a dress for the Winter Wonderland dance.'

*~*~* FEW DAYS TIME CHANGE!!! (Friday night)*~*~*

Sakura walked out of her front door. Syaoran was waiting there. 

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura said. 

Syaoran shook his head. "No problem. So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked. 

Sakura thought. "Aren't we supposed to go over Tomoyo's house?" 

Syaoran shrugged. "I guess so." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next day *~*~*~*~**~*~*

Although the dance was still less than a month away, Tomoyo started working on the dress. She knew she could finish it in two days or less, but she wanted to take her time and make this dress perfect. 

After dinner, she had carefully measured Sakura yesterday to start making the dress because Syaoran, and Sakura were over her house. Tomoyo measured her how long her shoulder's were, her waist, her stomach, how long the dress would be, and all that other stuff so the dress would fit her perfectly. 

Everyday she worked on the dress carefully. She cut, sewed, and pinned. It was going very well. 

Sakura and Syaoran were the cutest couple now. Tomoyo advised to Syaoran, in a whisper, when she was taking Sakura's measurements to wear a white suit. She wanted Syaoran and Sakura to be surprised. 


	3. The New Students : Serana and Hana

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch3

Where's the reviews?? Should I leave it here? I think I might have a little twist in the story to make it a little more fun. Syaoran and Sakura might not have everything go smooth… Until then… enjoy!

Sakura and Syaoran have been going out for about two weeks. So three more weeks until the Winter Wonderland dance.

When Oh When will it start to begin?

Chapter 3

Sakura slung the bag over her shoulder. 

"Ready Sakura?" Syaoran was waiting at the door.

"I'm ready!" Sakura grabbed the house keys and stuffed them into her bag. They both walked out hand in hand. Sakura turned back to close the door. 

"Are you ready for the Math test today?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura. They walked out of her driveway.

Sakura looked up. "I should be ready since you've been tutoring me this week." 

Syaoran smiled. "So the tutoring paid off?" 

"We'll see when we take the tests and after we get them back." Sakura smiled back.

*~*~*~*

Terada sensei walked in. He happened to be their Math teacher this year. 

"Well class, we've got new students. I hope that I don't have to tell you to be nice to them. Please come in."

In came a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She looked too full of herself. Her eyes went over the students. They fell on a handsome chinese boy. Many boys looked at Syaoran with jealously and other's drooled at the girl. Syaoran ignored those looks that were cast his way.

After this girl came a whole different girl. She was also very beautiful. She had thick blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had a cheery nature although not as much as Sakura. She smiled to the class. Many of the boys now were looking at this girl. 

"Class, welcome Liu Hana and Yuen Serana. Hana can sit next to Daidouji Tomoyo and Serana can sit behind Miss Daidouji. Miss Daidouji, please raise your hand."

Tomoyo raised her hand. The cheerful looking girl sat behind her and the other girl sat next to her. As the girl, Hana, walked to her seat, she watched the chinese boy. Or Syaoran, I should say.

"Now lets start the tests. Serana and Hana won't have to take it unless they want to. You two can try if you want but I won't count it." He indicated the two new girls. 

Serana decided to try it. Hana just sat at her seat. She watched the handsome chinese boy take the test, finish it, and stretch. 

*~*~*~*

RING!!

Sakura saw the lively looking girl take out her lunch bag.

Sakura walked over to the new girl's desk. "Hi. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand. 

Serana looked up and smiled. "Hi I'm Yuen Serana. Its nice to meet you, too." They shook hands. 

"So what did you think of the test?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't too bad. How about you?" Serana stood up from her seat. 

"I guess it wasn't that bad. My boyfriend helped me study. It helped. Would you like to eat with my friends and I?" Sakura asked. 

"Sure. I'd like to." Serana followed Sakura to the cherry tree. Under the cherry tree were Tomoyo, Naoko and Syaoran. 

"Serana is going to join us to eat lunch today!" Sakura said to them as she approached the group. 

Everyone said hi to her and told her their names. Serana nodded and smiled to them each.

"So where are you from?" asked Tomoyo. "I'm from Hong Kong." Serana replied. Tomoyo and Sakura both cast a glance at Syaoran. 

Syaoran heard Serana's statement. "Which part of Hong Kong are you from?" He asked curiously.

"I'm used to live more in the northern area of Hong Kong." Serana took out her lunch. It consisted of rice and curry chicken. 

"Have you been studying Japanese for a long time Serana? Your quite good." Naoko commented. 

Serana flushed from the comment. "My father taught me. He's a language teacher. I moved here because there was a job opening here for a language teacher. He knows mandarin, cantonese, japanese, spanish and english. Each course is only one semester. You might have him for a teacher at Seijyo high." 

After that last sentence Sakura's eyes opened wide. "I think I might have him! I signed up for cantonese! I have it next semester! Starting in January." 

"Then you'll be able to meet my father then." Serana added. "Are any of you taking language classes?" 

Tomoyo shook her head. "I signed up for cantonese too. Next semester" 

Syaoran and Naoko also shook their heads. "I'm going to do mandarin next semester." Said Syaoran. "Same here." Naoko added.

"Did your father teach you all of those languages or just Japanese?" Sakura questioned. 

"Actually I know cantonese, because I lived in Hong Kong, and I know mandarin from my other school. I didn't sign up for anything. My father is going to teach me english and spanish at home." Serana answered.

RING!!! 

"I guess we have to get to class now." Sakura pouted. "I don't have any of you in my class!" 

"Wait. Let me check." Serana looked at her new schedule. "Do you have Literature next?" 

"Yes! I do! We're in the same class!" Sakura jumped up and down in glee. Then she stopped. "Syaoran won't be having anyone in his class.." Sakura put on a sad face.

"That's all right." Syaoran smiled at her to cheer her up. "Let's meet at the front gate at the end of school. Okay?" 

Everyone nodded their head. Except Naoko. She had to stay after school for a study session at the library. Sakura took Syaoran's hand. "I'll see you then Syaoran! Ja ne!" Sakura and Serana started to walk away to their next class. Syaoran watched her leave until she was out of sight. 

Syaoran, Naoko, Tomoyo all walked away together. They split up different ways when they entered the building. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo went left and Naoko went right. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked down the hallway. They were nearing the end of the hallway when someone walked up to them. 

The girl didn't notice Tomoyo on Syaoran's other side. "Hi I'm Hana. What's your name?" The new girl batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly up at him.

Syaoran was startled for a second but replied quickly. "Syaoran."

Tomoyo frowned and looked at the girl. Tomoyo didn't want this girl around. Besides, Sakura and Syaoran have just started going out. She knew that Syaoran wouldn't leave Sakura but she didn't know if this girl would leave Syaoran AND Sakura. "He's already taken. You can go." Tomoyo said coldly. Syaoran's cheeks started turning red.

Hana then realized Tomoyo was there. Her sweet smile turned into a scowl. It turned back into a smile but not as sweet. She still was glaring at Tomoyo, who returned the scowl even better. "I'll see you sometime, Syaoran."

Hana pivoted on her heel. She walked with her chin up high into her next class. Tomoyo's class was just across the hall. "I don't like her." Tomoyo said to no one in particular. She then entered her class. 

Syaoran walked a few steps down the hall and came to his next class. He sighed before stepping. His classmates were pushing in behind him not wanting to be late.

AN: Its not that good… I know… anyway… send me some ideas for the next chapter! No one's sent me any! I'd just love it if someone e-mailed me with an idea! Of course, the next chapter would be dedicated to them! Make sure you tell me your name or user name or something like that…


	4. Breaking my Heart

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch4

This chapter is dedicated to Rosekeet (author of "The Mysterious Card" and "CardCaptor Allison")!

Thanks for your help so much!!!: ) 

When oh When will it start to begin?

Chapter 4

Everyone met up at the gate. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed. 

They all walked down near the bridge. 

"I'm going this way! Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo called out. She waved at them and went down another street. They all waved back to her yelling bye.

"Where do you live Serana?" Sakura asked. 

Serana looked around. "Down the next street." 

"We'll come with you." Syaoran wanted to see where she lived.

"Okay." Serana shrugged.

They walked over the bridge and down the street. They came to a lovely beige house with light blue trimmings. A white picket fence, were around the border of the front yard, ending at the two corners of the house. A cute white gate was at the beginning of the walkway. The lush green grass was cut very evenly. 

"If you want to you can come in and have something to eat. My mother probably made something." Serana invited them in. 

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to come in." Syaoran said for them both. 

Serana opened the gate and walked down the walkway. Sakura and Syaoran admired the flowers as they passed by them.

Serana opened up the white front door and beckoned them to step in. "Please. Make yourself at home." They all took off their shoes at the front door. 

As Sakura stepped in the house, she admired the pretty chinese paintings in the front hall. She especially liked one of them. It was of a beautiful lakeside. Trees lined the perimeter. Squirrels chased each other in a game of tag. Birds catching worms and insects to feed their new born. Rabbits bounced around in the grass. Sakura smiled at it. She moved over to look at the next picture. 

Sakura gasped in surprise. A phoenix and dragon was drawn in golden colors. They both were drawn proud and beautiful. 

"Do you like it Sakura?" Serana asked. Sakura shook her head. "Its beautiful!" Syaoran agreed with her. 

"My mother and father got it as a wedding present from my grandfather. Or you can also say my mother's father." Serana then motioned for them to follow her into another room. 

As Syaoran follower her he looked into one of the rooms they passed. It was hardwood floor. Traditional chinese furniture was all over the room. They were made from the same dark colored wood. 

Syaoran was amazed. He hadn't seen any chinese furniture for years, ever since he had left Hong Kong. He looked more closely. Most of the furniture was old but that was even better. Pearly colored ivory (I think that's what it is… I'm not quite sure) in pale shades, but still very beautiful, formed pictures of flowers, birds and animals. These were all very old and therefore very valuable. 

Syaoran finally turned his head away from room. Serana and Sakura were still walking down the hall so he quickened his pace to catch up with them. Serana led them both into a lovely family room. Sakura sat down on the sofa. Serana left to get them something to eat. 

Sakura and Syaoran looked around the room more closely. A coffee table was in front of them with the top made out of glass set into the wood. The walls and windows were white. The sofa's a pale and soft beige shade. The hardwood floor was glossy and shiny. 

Serana came back with a full tray. Syaoran, being the polite gentleman he was, quickly got up to help. Serana thanked him and he set the tray carefully on the coffee table. 

Serana poured them all tea while they sampled the cookies and pastries. 

Sakura joyously chewed on a cookie. "These are really good!" 

"Yeah they are!" Syaoran added.

"Compliments to the cook!" Sakura said happily. 

"I'm happy you like it." Said a voice from the doorway. Sakura and Syaoran looked up.

A young woman was standing in the doorway. She had beautiful thick blue hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue summer dress, which complemented her eyes and hair. An apron covered her dress. 

"This is my mother." Serana introduced them. Sakura and Syaoran bowed and thanked her for making the cookies. 

"Oh you don't have to." Her voice was light and pleasant. 

"You're a very good cook, Mrs. Yuen." Sakura said. 

"Please call me Leisa." She said hurriedly. "I feel so old when people call me Mrs. Yuen." She laughed. "Please stay and enjoy yourselves. I'm happy to know that my daughter has already made such good friends on her first day of school." 

Sakura and Syaoran blushed at her compliment. 

"Take your time." She smiled at them and left the room.

Serana smiled at them. "Like she said, take your time." 

They all resumed eating and drinking the tea. 

They chatted for awhile until Sakura exclaimed. "Wait! What time is it?" She looked at Syaoran wrist. He held it out for her to look. "Oh my! It's 4:00! Touya!" Sakura was panicking. 

Serana led them to the door. They said their good-byes. Leisa appeared behind Serana at the front door. 

"Come back anytime!" Leisa called out to them. 

They nodded their hands in acknowledgement and hurried down the street. Sakura knew that Touya must be worried by now. She should have been home about an hour ago.

Syaoran dropped her off at her house. After he knew she was safely in, he left for his apartment. He got there quickly.

*~*~*~*

Tomoyo quickly went upstairs to do her homework and then resume her sewing project of Sakura's dress. It was almost finished now. 

*~*~*~* A few days later - A week before the Winter Wonderland dance *~*~*~*

(Sorry I skipped so many days.)

Syaoran was at the school entrance waiting for Sakura. He had dropped by her house but she had just gotten up, so she told him not to wait for her and just go on to school. 

He waited patiently for her to come. She still had five minutes before the bell would ring so she had some time. Finally he saw her come up the road on her roller blades. She waved hello to him. He watched her breathless as she skated up to him. He snapped out of his trance when she waved a hand in front of his face. She giggled at him. They both then walked to the school. Today they had a change of classes so Syaoran and Sakura were going to have math last. 

*~*~*~* Right when the bell rings *~*~*~*

Sakura and Syaoran walked out hand in hand from the math classroom with Tomoyo videotaping. Serana was giggled at the two as they started to turn red from the attention. They turned even redder as Serana started to laugh harder at their facial colors. 

Sakura and Syaoran separated at the lockers. Sakura was quicker than they all were because she wanted to get outside to put on her roller blades so they won't have to wait for her. 

Tomoyo came out next while Sakura fastened the last buckle. Sakura stood up after Tomoyo came near. She was bursting with news, which she had forgotten to tell Sakura earlier. 

"Guess what!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She clasped her hands together at her heart. 

"What Tomoyo?" Sakura was clueless. Tomoyo started to have stars in her eyes.

Serana walked up to them, after she came out of the front doors, wondering why Tomoyo was in this state. Serana waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's starry eyes but she was oblivious to it.

"I've finished your dress for the Winter Wonderland dance!" Tomoyo said with still starry eyes. "It's so beautiful!" Her clasped hands rose to her cheeks as she pictured the dress that was at her house. Then she snapped out of it. 

"Can you come tomorrow to try it on? Tomorrow's Saturday. Don't forget the dance about a week away." Tomoyo stated.

"Sure I guess." Sakura replied. She hadn't planned anything with Syaoran. 

Serana gasped excitedly. "Can I come too?!" 

"Of course you can." Tomoyo waved her hand. "As long as Syaoran doesn't see it! I want him to be surprised!" 

Serana promised with a giggle. Suddenly Sakura saw Syaoran coming out of the front doors to the school. She flared with jealousy as she saw whom he was with. 

Syaoran walked out of the doors with a girl beside him. She batted her eyes in a flirty manner. Sakura recognized her. 'Its the transfer student.' Sakura thought. She could see that Hana had just asked Syaoran something. Syaoran nodded like he agreed to something even though he was busy looking around the schoolyard. What happened next made Sakura's heart break. 

Hana jumped with glee. She jumped up in front of him and hugged him. She then reached up and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised by her actions and pushed her away, none too gently, but Sakura didn't catch that. 

She had already raced out of the schoolyard with tears streaming down her face. Her stomach heaved up and down in exhaustion. She couldn't get enough air because she was crying at the same time as she was trying to breathe. Her breaths were shallow and because of her lack of air, she was starting to feel dizzy. Syaoran had seen her right before she raced out of the schoolyard. He was trying to run after her but Hana held him back. He pushed her away, not very gently. He ran after Sakura but couldn't catch up. Besides, she was on her roller blades.

The tears threatened to choke her by the time she had reached her house. Touya opened the door when Yukito, who had come over to study with him, informed him. Yukito had seen Sakura come into the driveway breathing quite heavily. Sakura collapsed on the driveway in grief and exhaustion. Touya took off her roller blades and carried her into the house. 

Yukito opened Sakura's bedroom door for Touya. He placed Sakura gently on her bed. Sakura cried into his shirt and cursing someone called Hana, whom he didn't know. He pat her back trying to comfort her. Finally she tired herself out and fell asleep. He went to the bathroom and got a clean and damp paper towel. He dried her face of her tears. 'What happened Sakura? I'll hurt whoever did this to you!' Touya thought fiercely. 

"Is she all right?" Yukito asked. He had left them alone when Sakura had been crying. After he had heard her crying start to dwindle down to silence, he finally checked in on them.

"I guess someone hurt her feelings pretty badly judging from the state she was in when she came home." Touya replied. His brotherly protection side started to swell up. "I'll make sure whoever did this to her will get it back from me after I found out who it is!" Touya stated ferociously. Then Yukito bade him to leave Sakura alone for her much needed rest. 


	5. Tomoyo's House

Hello to all

Hello to all! Haven't been getting a lot of reviews from you all lately… Flames are always welcome! :P I'm desperate… I know.

When Oh When will it start to begin?

Chapter 5

Sakura sat up groggily. The early morning rays were streaming through her window. She squinted her eyes. Her eyes felt weird. Sakura raised her hand to touch her puffy eyes. Suddenly they started to fill with tears when she recalled what happened the day before. 

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kero woke up to her crying. He wasn't able to comfort her yesterday because Touya was there. He had been sleeping beside her head on her pillow when she woke up. 

Tears were pouring down her face and her cries were becoming louder as those moments became clearer. She tried her best to muffle them by burying her head into her pillow. Kero snuggled into her neck to try to comfort his Mistress while getting tears onto his fur at the same time.

As her crying started to subside, the door opened, showing a very concerned father and big brother. They both walked in. Big brother Touya leaning on the closed door and the concerned father sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What happened Sakura?" Fujitaka Kinomoto's eyes lit with concern.

"I'd happily beat the person to a pulp for you." Touya suggested it to Sakura to cheer her up but only got a stern look from his father. 

"Would you care to tell us what happened?" Fujitaka turned back to face his daughter.

"Yeah. You conked out for a long time after you came home." Touya added. 

Sakura shook her head, signaling a 'no'. Touya sighed. 

"We'll be here if you ever need someone to talk to." Fujitaka told her. Her head nodded understandingly. 

"We'll also be here to beat up anyone for you." Touya opened the door and walked out before their father could say anything. 

Fujitaka frowned after his son for suggesting that but he stood up. "You know where to find me." Sakura nodded, so he left her to go reprimand his son.

Sakura slowly got out of bed. She picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom to change and tidy up.

*~*~*~*

Sakura looked in the mirror at herself. Her disheveled hair sticking up in all directions. She grabbed her brush and forced it all back down. Then she looked at her eyes. They were all puffy and red from crying. She filled the sink with water and started to wash her face. After drying her face she looked back at the mirror. Her eyes were less noticeable. She put on a fake smile and headed back to her bedroom. She grabbed her bag stuffed the Clow book, her wallet and house keys inside, and headed downstairs. She promised Tomoyo she would come over to try the dress and she would keep that promise so Tomoyo wouldn't be upset. 

*~*~*~*

Sakura rang the doorbell. In a spilt second the door opened. Tomoyo had the dress folded in one hand and her camcorder in the other. She had a determined look in her eyes. Tomoyo pulled Sakura in and shut the door. Tomoyo gave Sakura the dress and led Sakura to her room (or Tomoyo's room, just to let you know because there are a lot of 'hers in this paragraph :p ). 

"Serana said she's coming soon, so she shouldn't take too long." Tomoyo pointed to another dress that was neatly folded on her bed. "She doesn't know that I made her a dress too!" Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

Sakura smiled back. She seriously hoped Tomoyo didn't ask what happened yesterday. Sakura obediently walked into the Tomoyo's bathroom to change when the doorbell rang. Tomoyo hurried to the door to open it. 

*~*~*~*

Serana rang to doorbell. She was sure this was Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo had given her the directions this morning. They also had a little talk about Sakura. 

*~*~*~* - the little talk

"Do you know what happened to Sakura?" Serana asked Tomoyo worriedly. 

"I don't know. She just ran out of the schoolyard. I didn't see anything." Tomoyo replied. "I know it has something to do with Syaoran because when I turned around after she left, I saw Hana and Syaoran near the front doors." Tomoyo started to become angry. "I knew that girl was up to no good once I saw her! She should have known that Sakura and Syaoran were going out! Also, the dance is at the end of this week! Who's Sakura or Syaoran going to take to the dance? It must have hurt Sakura pretty badly because I just called yesterday night and her brother said she was still asleep."

"Let's try to ask Sakura tomorrow. Maybe we can find out from Syaoran if she doesn't say anything." Serana shook her head worriedly. 'They are the cutest couple I've ever seen. It's a shame that this happened right before the dance.'

"I hope they patch things up before the dance." Serana sighed. 

"They will. I hope. Your coming over tomorrow right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup! I'll be there." Serana looked at her pad of paper and the directions that were scribbled down. 

"Great! I have a surprise for you too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

*~*~*~* - now back to the present time

Tomoyo pulled Serana in and whispered to her. "Sakura's already here! Let's get to the subject slowly. No pushing." 

Serana nodded understandingly and Tomoyo led her upstairs to her bedroom (Tomoyo's bedroom). Tomoyo ran to the bed and shoved a neatly folded dress into Serana's hands. Serana eeped in surprise as Tomoyo shoved her into her mother's bathroom. 

*~*~*~*

Sakura came out of the bathroom a short while later. Tomoyo filmed from a chair. Sakura twirled around twice after Tomoyo ordered her to do so, for the camera.

"It's beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

The dress had two layers, the plain soft flowing white material was the bottom layer. The top layer was the semi transparent white fabric. The dress reached all the way down to the floor. Tomoyo even gave Sakura white high-heeled shoes (I don't care how you want the shoes to look like. You can decide.). 

The dress had cherry blossom flowers and snowflakes decorated everywhere in a silvery-white glitter. It shone brightly, but softly, when the light was just at the right angle. The dress had no sleeves. A short cape, made of the same see through fabric, which was about the length of a short sleeve, took its place. The cape was all the way around her, not just the back.

"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura said as she twirled.

"Your welcome anytime Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo filmed happily. The dress was just right for Sakura! Tomoyo had an idea. 

Tomoyo sat Sakura in front of the vanity mirror. She twisted Sakura's medium length hair into a wrap, leaving a few strands to line her face. She grabbed a small, long teeth comb (not a brush! There's a difference!) and a long length of wire. 

Then she fumbled around in her sewing drawer. She pulled out some fake, but still pretty and delicate, small white flowers. She lined the some flowers on the edge of the comb and with the wire, tied them on. She stuck the comb into the side of the wrap, far enough so only the flowers could be seen, not the comb. 

Then she went into the drawers of her vanity table and got some bobby pins. She tied a flower onto each of the bobby pins until there were no flowers left. She stuck the bobby pins randomly into Sakura's hair. 

"There!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura in the mirror. "Its beautiful!" Tomoyo grabbed the camcorder and filmed Sakura's new hair do. 

"This is going to be your hairstyle for the dance! Except, the hair on the side is going to be curled." Tomoyo said happily as she pointed to the hair that framed Sakura's face. Her idea was great!

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and turned her head from side to side. She admired the little flowers that were decorated all over her hair. 

Serana walked into the room. Tomoyo whirled around to tape her entrance.

Serana's dress was a dark blue. The same color of her eyes and hair. The dress had spaghetti straps, which crossed at the back. The dress was short. It reached about 3/4 down her thigh. The dress was made out of a flowing fabric. She had the same color high-heeled shoes (Whatever design. You can chose.). Serana also had a choker made out of velvet around her neck, which was, again, the same color blue.

Tomoyo ordered her to twirl, like she made Sakura do. Serana twirled around twice for Tomoyo's camcorder. 

"Thank you Tomoyo!" Serana hugged her friend. 

"No problem. Whenever you need a dress I'll make it for you!" Tomoyo said. 

"I'll remember that!" Serana replied.

Sakura stood up from the vanity table to look at Serana's dress. They both looked at each other in astonishment. 

"It's a beautiful dress Sakura!" Serana exclaimed. She really thought the dress looked amazing. The hair too.

"Yours is too. The color really complements your eyes and hair." Sakura answered back. 

Tomoyo then sat Serana down in front of the vanity table. Tomoyo went through the drawers again. She pulled out a blue ribbon. Tomoyo set it down and started to work on Serana's hair. She cut two lengths of ribbon a little longer than the length of Serana's hair. She braided two thin and long braids on each side of her head and while doing so, intertwined the ribbon into the braids. After each braid was long enough, Tomoyo pulled them to the middle of the back of her head and tied them with another piece of ribbon. The ribbons that were being intertwined into the braids were hanging freely with her hair at the back. 

Serana gasped as she turned her head around to admire Tomoyo's work. 

"That's going to be your hair style for the dance!" Tomoyo said happily. "Do you want to take the flowers and ribbons out now?" Tomoyo pointed to the flowers and ribbon. "Or do you want to take them out later?" 

"I'll take them out now." Sakura replied. 

"Same here." Serana started to undo the braids.

Tomoyo went over to Sakura and helped to take the flowers out.

*~*~*~*

"Do you want to try now?" Tomoyo whispered to Serana. Serana had already changed and taken the braids out. Sakura was still in the bathroom changing.

"If we do, we can't push her." Serana whispered back. 

Tomoyo was concerned for her best friend. She didn't seem the usual happy-go-lucky self she usual was. Her smile was fake. Tomoyo knew. How could she not? She's known Sakura for so long. 

Sakura then came out with the dress and all the other articles, like the shoes. A maid knocked on Tomoyo's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Tomoyo yelled. 

The maid poked her head through the opened door. "There are snacks on the table Miss." Tomoyo nodded and the maid left.

After Sakura and Serana gave the dresses and other things back to Tomoyo, they all headed back downstairs. 

"Your house is huge Tomoyo!" Serana eyed the large rooms. 

Tomoyo smiled. "My mother owns a toy company (Did I get that right?)."

They all stepped into the dining hall. Serana admired the elegant but simple dining hall. They all sat at the end of the table where the cookies and snacks were waiting for them. They all ate. 

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair. She watched Sakura and Serana taste testing the cookies and pastries, to find the really good ones…Then again, they were all good. Tomoyo peered at Sakura more closely. She seemed happy but Tomoyo knew that smile anywhere. It was so… fake. Every few minutes that smile would dim for a time and her eyes would become unfocused. Then suddenly she would snap back awake and try to make that fake smile brighter. 

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's eyes were concerned. Serana stopped eating.

Sakura turned her head to look at Tomoyo. "Yes?" She said sweetly. 

"Is there something bothering you?" Tomoyo clasped her hands over her friend's. She was worried for Sakura.

"Something's troubling you, Sakura. Please, tell us. Maybe we can help." Serana pleaded.

Sakura averted her gaze. She didn't want to tell them. 

"I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later." Sakura said softly. She felt guilty not telling her friends, but she knew that she would probably break into tears once she started telling them. 

Serana and Tomoyo gave each other looks of disappointment. 

"Okay. When the right time comes, then you can tell us. All right Sakura?" Serana said hopefully. 

Sakura nodded. "I think I should go home now." Sakura stood up. Tomoyo and Serana did the same.

Serana checked her watch. "My mother should be coming very soon but I'll stay until she comes." 

Tomoyo led Sakura to the door and opened it for her. Sakura walked down the path almost to the gates. 

"Tell us soon Sakura." Tomoyo yelled after Sakura. 

*~*~*~*

Sakura walked down the street. Her heart was becoming heavier and heavier from her thoughts. Why was Hana with Syaoran in the first place? What were they talking about? Sakura wondered. She wanted to talk to someone. She regretted that she didn't say anything to Tomoyo and Serana. 

Sakura sighed loudly. 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura whirled around. She blinked. Syaoran. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes because that moment in the schoolyard flashed through her mind. Her hands started to go to her wet cheeks.

"Sakura? Please! I can explain." Syaoran tried to grasp her hand. 

Sakura backed up and pulled her hand away. 

"We're over Syaoran." She choked out her words.

She turned around and ran. She could hear his shouts dying down as she got farther away from him. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She thought this was the fastest she had ever run in her life. Everything passed by in a blur when she looked around with her tear filled eyes. She knew where she was heading though. It was one place she knew that would keep him away. Home. 


	6. Kero's Charge and Syaoran's Surrender

My next chapter! I've been working on this chapter while I've been grounded. (Just read my profile) 

I think this story is very short but very detailed... What do you think?

I need some feedback! Feel free to e-mail me! Your comments, feedback, flames, and etc. are always welcome! 

When Oh When will it start to begin?

Chapter 6

Sakura brushed the stray locks of hair from her eyes. She had already missed a day of school. She had come home on Saturday crying. Touya had brought her a glass of warm honey milk after she stopped crying. He didn't know what was wrong but he was angry at whoever did it. Was it that Hana girl Sakura was cursing at when she came home crying on Friday? Hmmm… He'll watch out for that girl. Whoever she was. The honey milk soothed her but she was still sad. The rest of the day and the next were spent thinking and crying. Monday, she was too weak to get out of bed, so Tomoyo brought the homework to her after school. 

Syaoran wouldn't tell Tomoyo or Serana what happened. Tomoyo was going to turn to her last resort of information. To ask Hana herself. Tomoyo shuddered at even thinking of that suggestion but let her mind rest on it. 

"I can't run away from this forever." Sakura said to Kero. She had told Kero what happened because he deserved to know the truth about why she was spilling tears on him so often. It pained Kero to watch the way his Mistress was so … unhappy. 

Kero was going to teach a thing or two to that Chinese brat with or without Sakura's permission. He could and he would. 

*~*~*~*

Kero flew through the open window that Monday night while Sakura had to catch up on all the homework she didn't do over the weekend and the ones that she got from Tomoyo. Kero made the excuse to leave saying that he needed to give her peace and quiet with all that homework to do. 

His frown deepened as he saw who was sitting in front of him. Syaoran's back was turned to him. He was sitting there writing on his table. Kero's frown deepened even further that there was no sign of feeling. He showed no crying whatsoever. 

Kero finally decided to speak seeing that if he didn't, Syaoran wouldn't notice him. 

"So. Why did you do it to her?" Kero asked in a blunt but effective tone. Syaoran didn't even turn around which made Kero all that much angrier. 

"I said. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" Kero shrieked out. 

Syaoran finally stopped writing. He laid his pen down on the desk and turned around. Kero was shocked to see to red puffy eyes. The kid had been crying. Kero hadn't seen any tissues anywhere but figured that Syaoran had been throwing them away when he looked at the wastebasket. 

Syaoran replied. "Did she tell you?" Kero nodded yes.

Syaoran grumbled out. "Would you like to know my story?"

*~*~*~*

Kero couldn't believe himself. The kid wasn't at fault. It was that snobby girl Hana for kissing him. Syaoran said that she was so happy she didn't even realize what she did. Or at least that was what her excuse was. Kero was actually going to help the brat with this. Actually, no. He wasn't helping Syaoran. He was helping Sakura. 

*~*~*~*

Sakura pounded on the desk furiously as she couldn't understand the math problem. She had decent grades. This problem would have been easier to her if she wasn't thinking about HIM right now. Sakura knew that she couldn't run away from him forever. Maybe she could just ignore him. That would be easier said then done though. Sakura knew that he would follow her everywhere to try to apologize. Apologize for what though? That kiss? There was no apologizing for kissing someone. 

Sakura had an urge to call Tomoyo and ask is she knew anything about what happened but Tomoyo wouldn't probably say. "Go ask him yourself if you want to know." The typical Tomoyo. 

What about Serana? Would she know anything? Maybe she might but then she might also say, "Go ask him yourself if you want to know."

She looked around the room for Kero but then remembered that he had left. She turned off her desk lamp and turned on the room light. She plopped down tiredly on the bed. Someone knocked on the door. Sakura got up slowly and opened the door. 

Touya was standing in front of the door holding a dish of food and a cup of honey milk. "Dad made this for you. Eat up before you die of hunger." Sakura gratefully excepted the food and closed the door in his face. 

While she ate she thought. Who would she go with to the dance then? Tomoyo had been so careful and taken so much of her own time to make that dress. Sakura could always go with another boy. There were many that would be glad to bring her to the dance. 

With renewed energy after eating, she attacked her long procrastinated homework.


	7. James' mind

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch7

Sorry to everyone about this short chapter. Just to show how strange and cruel some people could get…

I'm changing the ratings for this to PG-13!!! Weird thoughts and the next chapter has a bit of physical abuse in it. If someone thinks that it should be rated differently, then let me know since I'm not that good with rating stories.

When oh When will it Start to Begin? 

Chapter 7

James watched as the beautiful Cherry Blossom ran from the schoolyard. Her shapely body and beautiful eyes made him melt everytime he looked at her. He smiled at his newly formed thoughts. He didn't have to think up of a plan to separate Syaoran and Sakura. Hana did it for him. For what reason he didn't know. He had no clue why Hana did it but it worked to get them parted. James started jogging, following the general direction of where Sakura went. He turned into a street and looked down. He rounded the corner just in time to see a young man carry Sakura inside. 'That must have been Sakura's brother.' James thought. He grinned. "I know where you live now Sakura and it's far from my house."

James started thinking. Syaoran's heart was already broken but James knew that Syaoran would try to mend his and Sakura's broken relationship. James thought and thought as he walked away. He took his normal route through the park since it was a short cut or else he would have to go ALL the way around. His house was getting closer. "Sakura's mine." James muttered happily. And cruelly.

He walked through his front door. James' mother poked her head out from the kitchen doorway. She started talking in her soft high-pitched voice. She talked fast like usual.

"Auntie is going to be at Grandma's this weekend and until Monday night. So your father and I will leave Tuesday morning and be back on Thursday in time for your school dance. We are going to stay at Grandma's house. Her cold is getting worse. Is it all right is you stay home by yourself for those two days? We could always hire a babysitter for you if you don't want to stay home alone." 

James grimaced for a moment. His parents still treated him like a child. He was an only child of -or what he thought- the most annoying and weirdest parents ever. His grandmother lived three hours away from Tomoeda. Whenever he sees her she always pinches his cheek so hard that they turned red and hurt very painfully. She has started to get weaker as she got older. Grandpa had no problems. He's always been pretty strong. Out of all his relatives, he thought Grandpa was the best because Grandpa didn't treat him like a child anymore.

Then in one second, an idea flashed through his mind. He smirked at the thought. 'It might work. She'd be so scared that Li would reject her that she'd stay with me…' He laughed out loud. His mother looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He quickly made his face neutral. "I'll be fine mother. Don't worry. You know I can take care of myself." He smiled. Not at her but because she just gave him the chance to carry out his new idea. James walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. He started to chuckle like a maniac. Then his chuckle became loud laughs, as he knew that his plan would work on Tuesday after his parents left. 

"Finally! Your mine Sakura!" James' head tilted back and a loud laugh rang through the house.


	8. Sakura is saved

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch8

I'm so sorry to all the people who really like my story and want me to write faster! Can you believe it that even in the summer I'm busy?! Geeesh! Anyway, to everyone who reads my other story!! I have no clue what I should write in my next chapter! 1) when I made the plot up, I really had no idea what was going to be in the middle! Cuz the plot I made was simply : Syaoran has to get the Master's Stone and that Sakura is in trouble and Syaoran has to save her from some evil dude. BUT! I have no clue how to do that! AHH!! Help??? Please??

This series is almost over… * cry * * sniff! * 

I know.. this chapter is a bit bad… Anyway….. on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors!

When oh When will it Start to Begin? 

Chapter 8

By: AznTiGeR1628

Sakura walked into the school quite earlier than usual. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a tank top with jean shorts. It was supposed to be very warm today. She also had on a bright and cheerful smile. Tomoyo looked closely. That WAS a bright smile. What could she be happy about after all this time? Tomoyo snorted in confusion and knit her eyebrows together in deep thought. 

Sakura walked to her locker. She turned the lock …. 2 full right turns… stop at 37… turn left… past 0… stop at 5… turn right… stop at 19. Click.

Yay. Sakura pulled the handle up. She had to put the books that she would use later in the locker. She didn't feel like carrying them all around in her hands. 

After she pulled up, Sakura opened the locker. There in her locker was a folded paper heart. Sakura grabbed the heart and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked around for anyone who saw but thankfully, everyone was busy with his or her own problems. 

She put her Science book and Math book in her locker since she wouldn't need them until after lunch. She had Literature first. She was relieved that Syaoran wouldn't be in her Literature class. She couldn't face him right now.

She took her Literature book and headed for class. She wondered who put that note in her locker. 

Tomoyo waved at Sakura. Sakura was so happy to see her friend she totally forgot about the note.

*~*~*~*

Sakura still hasn't read the note. She totally forgot to read it. Syaoran was disappointed. He'll have to try again tomorrow. He had only three more days until the Winter Wonderland dance. 

*~*~*~*

Sakura walked home. She decided to take the long way through the park. When she neared the park, she suddenly heard laughing right behind her. She swiveled around to come face to face with the last person she would ever want to meet. Sakura screamed in fright.

James' face was barely an inch away in front of her own. James looked straight into her eyes. "So I heard you broke up with Li. How … sad." He laughed cruelly. 

Sakura stepped back involuntarily and turned around to run for it. He scared the lights out of her. She was just about to run when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He used one of his large hands to clasp it over her two small wrists. She tried to break his grip because she wanted to get away and because he was holding her wrists so tight her hands were beginning to feel numb. Since James still had one free hand he put it around Sakura's mouth to stop her from screaming out. He looked over at the park. 

Her back was turned to him and her wrists pinned by his hands. Sakura started to kick about frantically. James started to drag her backwards in the direction of the park which was also the direction of her house. 

*~*~*~*

Syaoran had planned out everything and had a surprise for her. He had chosen his words so carefully in that note. Syaoran started walking home, Sakura might not remember to read that note anyway.

Sakura wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to tell her the truth. What had happened that day in the schoolyard. If he had told her sooner than maybe she wouldn't have gone through all that crying and sadness.

Syaoran halted abruptly. He could sense Sakura's aura. Her aura had just flared up dramatically. It was frantic and in a mess. 'She must be in trouble' Syaoran thought. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Her aura was coming from the direction of the park. He opened his eyes and ran.

*~*~*~*

James was still dragging her across the shorter length of the park in the direction of his house. He was very close. 

She was starting to get tired from her hysterical kicking. She tried her best but he was too strong. Sakura finally aimed her hardest kick at his right foot. He snorted in amusement. 

"Do you think that could hurt me?" James said.

He laughed then. The house was in sight. "We are going to have sooo much-" James was stopped in mid sentence by a flying punch. 

He was forced sideways and fell to the ground taking Sakura along with him. His grip just tightened even more at the point of breaking her wrists. They were already bruised pretty badly. His hand around her mouth was taken off to be placed on the grass to help him stand back up. He stood up dragging Sakura to her feet. Sakura screamed in pain. Her wrists hurt.

"Let her go." A voice snarled. Sakura was in so much pain she couldn't look at her rescuer but knew from the sound of the voice that it was Syaoran.

*~*~*~*

Syaoran watched as James stood. He pulled Sakura's wrists up so her arms were twisted backwards. He watched her scream in pain. He couldn't bear to watch her like this. Since she had a tank top on, he could see her whole arm was red and some parts of her arm were pretty badly bruised. Including her wrists. 

Syaoran ran up and broke James' grip on her wrists. Sakura wasn't prepared and fell down to the grass. Her first reaction was to break her fall by putting her hands out in front of her. Which hurt even more. 

Syaoran punched James in the face, then in the stomach. Finally he jumped up and turned around in mid air and kicked James on the side of his head with the side of his foot. James fell unconscious to the ground. 

Then Syaoran ran over to Sakura. She had fainted. He turned her over so he was looking down at her face. He checked her arms for broken bones. Finding none, he gathered her up and started for his apartment. Away from James. 


	9. Ying Fa... Aishiteru

Now for the sappy, mushy and romantic S+S!! YAY!

When oh When will it Start to Begin 

Chapter 9

Syaoran looked down at the sleeping girl as he unscrewed the bottle cap. The dark brown medicine sloshed around in the clear and tall glass bottle. He took off the cover and the smell of the Chinese medicine flowed out. It was a nice smell and a bad smell at the same time. The nice part was that it had a slightly sweet and herb smell to it. The herbs and ingredients were grown in China at his clans' estate. It was made into this medicine by some of the clan members, which included his second oldest sister and his mother. The bad smell was that because of its long time on the shelf, the smell has become a bit musty and stale. Syaoran grimaced and waved his hand in front of his nose. He hasn't used this stuff since the Cardcapturing days. His mother sent this to him when he told one of his sisters that he had a lot of bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

Syaoran covered the mouth of the bottle with a large cotton ball. The medicine poured out slowly onto the cotton as he tipped the bottle over. After he had enough on, he applied the medicine to Sakura's bruised and red arms. The bruises were blue and black. This was the best time to apply the medicine because Sakura had just gotten them. Syaoran cursed under his breath at James for hurting her this badly. It would take a day at least for these bruises to heal with the help of this special medicine. That is if the medicine still works..

Syaoran looked at his watch after he finished putting the medicine on Sakura's arms. She still slept. It was about 4:00. He would have to call Tomoyo and ask her to call Touya with some excuse. 

Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's cell phone. 

RING!!

"Hey." Tomoyo said into the phone. It was either Sakura or Syaoran because no one else had her cell phone number.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he started the story.

*~*~*~*

Syaoran still sat on the chair from his desk that he dragged over to the bed. The cell phone was in his hand. He still awaited Tomoyo's call. He looked down at his watch 4:36. 

RING!!!

Syaoran poked the cell phone button to talk. 

"So?" Syaoran held his breath.

"He thinks that she was studying over my house and fell asleep on the couch. He's going to let her stay the night and he's going to tell his father." Tomoyo answered. 

Syaoran sighed in relief. "Sakura's still sleeping anyway. I'll talk later then."

"Take care of her Syaoran. You better tell her when she wakes up!" Tomoyo said sternly. These two people had to mend this now or else they both would suffer. 

"I will." Syaoran promised.

Syaoran stayed by her side until 5 o'clock. Finally he stood up and left the room.

*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up in darkness. She fumbled about next to the bed looking for a lamp. Finally she found the lamp and flicked it on. She looked around the neat room. It was Syaoran's apartment. Then she remembered about what had happened with James. She quickly looked up and down her arms and at her wrists. They didn't look as bruised as she thought they would be. 

Sakura stood up cradling her arms close to her body. She tried to turn the bedroom doorknob but gasped as she felt pain shoot up her wrists. Right after she gasped, the door was flung open. Syaoran gestured for her to go to the dining table as he walked back into the bedroom to get the medicine for her. Sakura walked out of the bedroom speechless.

There were two candles that lit up the table. The food was cooked and placed on the dishes with care and creativity. The napkins and utensils were placed carefully next to the two dishes. Two empty glass cups were also placed next to the dishes. 

Suddenly she saw roses placed in front of her and gasped as strong arms wrapped around her waist gently. Syaoran bent close to her ear and started talking.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the schoolyard. Would you like me to explain?"

Sakura nodded. She knew Syaoran was trying hard to mend their relationship but she wanted to know all the same.

Syaoran took a deep breath and exhaled. Syaoran started his story. "Remember when we left the math class together? You went to your locker and headed out first. Then Tomoyo and finally Serana. I was still at my locker when Hana came up to me. She told me that she was in the student council and needed some people to do some entertainment for the Winter Wonderland dance. She only had one more space left for someone. She's asked everyone and they didn't want to do it. So she asked me if I would like to do it. That's when we started walking out to the front entrance. I told her that I might sing with someone. So that's when we were outside and you saw her…" Sakura nodded for him to go on. "I'm guessing that being happy was her excuse for that but I was really surprised when she did that. I'm sorry Sakura. Aishiteru forever Sakura. I've missed you so much."

Sakura turned around to snuggled into his arms. "Aishiteru too Syaoran." Syaoran saw a small tear drop to the floor. 

"I've missed you too." Sakura said as she hugged him harder. 

*~*~*~*

That night was the best night Sakura ever had. The food Syaoran cooked was delicious. They sat together on the sofa and watched **The Wedding Planner.**

Sakura laughed outloud as she watched the part where Mary (played by Jennifer Lopez) scrambled under the table as she was trying to hide herself from her ex-fiancé but was seen anyway. 

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder as she started to drift into sleep. The movie was almost over. Syaoran watched his beloved cherry blossom start to drift into dreamland and lightly rested his own head on hers. "Ying Fa… Aishiteru."


	10. Clearing things up.. Finally!

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch10

I'm gonna try to finish this story because I want to try and finish my other ones too. This story and the Master's Stone were my first real stories. For some reason I just am really bad at writing. Even though I have 50 some reviews, they are mostly just about 10 people reviewing after every chapter. I just wish to make a story that will get many reviews from different people. Then again, those kind of stories usually have very complicated plots and adventures with action and also the author is very good at depicting the action. But I'm not that good with action and adventure. Then again.. I'm not good in general at writing stories. But of course, as my parents always say, practice makes perfect right? (I really doubt it though. Its all in the talent) …

I'm hoping that this chapter will be a little longer. Most of the chapters are only about 7 KB or less. I'm hoping this at least goes up to 10 to 15 … Anyway, this story is just about to be finished and then I'm going to try to finish The Master's Stone. So here it goes! Read on!

When oh When will it Start to Begin?

Chapter 10

Sakura woke up early in the morning by a small shake and heard someone say, " Sakura? Get up." She opened her eyes to see Syaoran kneeling on the floor next to the bed shaking her shoulder. 

"Wait a second… How did I get from the couch to the bed?" Sakura asked puzzled. Syaoran chuckled.  
"I carried you over. How else?" Syaoran stood up. "Well you should get up if you need to go back to your house to change your clothes before we go to school."

Syaoran left the room. Sakura suddenly remembered about her bruises. Touya would be wondering where she got them and from who. She hurriedly checked her arms but found very faint bruises or no bruises at all. Then she had a grim reminder about her homework. 

"Syoaran!" Sakura cried out. Her hands shot up to her scared face. "What about my homework?"  
"Don't worry. I did it for you since it seemed like you wouldn't have been able to last night." Sayonara said back. "But! You'll have learn whatever the homework was about or you'll be behind in you work." 

"Sure." Sakura sighed. "Thanks." 

Syaoran blushed lightly. "No problem. It was easy."

She washed up and Syaoran gave her a new toothbrush since she didn't have her things here. Sakura could keep the toothbrush here if she ever stayed over again. 

Syaoran had made french toast for breakfast and Sakura ate it hungrily. It was very good. 

Finally they left Syaoran's apartment and went to Sakura's house. Only her father was home so Syaoran stayed outside to wait until Sakura changed her clothes. Sakura said goodbye to her father and met Syaoran outside. Then they walked to school.

They arrived early so they took their time at their lockers. "I'll see you later Sakura." Syaoran said and gave a small kiss on Sakura's cheek. Sakura blushed but they parted to go their separate ways to their different classes. 

*~*~*~* Literature class

"I am so happy you got back together!" Serana smiled.   
"I am too." Sakura said gratefully.   
"No thanks to Hana. She's been like this for all these years and she got away with it. Why can't she get her own boyfriend!" Serana said angrily. (1)

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and thought. '.. all these years.. ? What does that mean?' 

*~*~*~* Lunch time

"So Sakura…"   
"Yes Tomoyo?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at her. Tomoyo had known already what happened since Syaoran called her on her cellphone yesterday.  
"What song are you going to sing with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.   
"We don't know." Sakura said slightly embarrassed.  
"You don't know? The Winter Wonderland Dance is two days away!" Serana exclaimed.   
"Hmm… Can you come over my house today? Maybe we can pick one out and practice. I DO have a kareoke (AN: is that how you spell it? O well…) machine if you don't know the words yet." Tomoyo grinned. 

Suddenly Tomoyo's grin faded. "Where's Syaoran?" She looked around again. "Oh no…" 

*~*~*~*

Syaoran faced James in the back of the school, away from all the teachers and students.   
"You're gonna pay for what you did." Syaoran growled out.   
James looked puzzled. "What did I do?"  
"Don't lie to me! You know what you did." Syaoran glared at James.  
"I seriously don't know what you're saying." James looked at Syaoran as if he was crazy. " I don't know what I did to you but I'm sorry anyway."   
"What?! You mean you hurt my girlfriend and you don't remember? Or are you trying to deny it?!" Syaoran glared at him harder.  
"Fine. Just to make you go away, I'll say I did it. Except I don't remember doing it. Did you know, the oddest thing happened to me yesterday now that you mentioned it." Syaoran sweat dropped. James got into a thoughtful position as if he didn't realize he was in trouble with a guy that wouldn't hesitate to kick his butt. "I woke up in a park at night time. I had this HUGE, MASSIVE bump on the side of my head. I walked around until late last night. It took me awhile before I got to a house that looked familiar to me. When I went in I remembered that it was MY house."-James chuckled-"Which was why it looked so familiar." Syaoran sweat dropped even more but James didn't notice. "But then don't I have parents? Finally I remembered after looking at a note on the refrigerator that someone left there, I remembered that my mother and father left to take care of my grandmother. Then again, I don't even remember what my grandma looks like. Anyway…" James kept talking on and on about his unusual predicament and didn't seemingly notice that he was just about to get his butt kicked.

Syaoran was starting to back away from James. 'He must have lost his memory about what he did to Sakura when I kicked him in the head. I guess I kicked too hard.'   
Syaoran then bumped into someone and he whirled around to face Tomoyo, Serana and Sakura. He pushed them to leave while James was talking. They all raised their eyebrows at him but he shook his head. So they left James talking to himself at the back of the building.  
  
*~*~*~*

"What happened?" Sakura asked as soon as they got back to the lunch spot Tomoyo, Serana and herself had been sitting earlier.   
"I guess that James lost his memory about yesterday and he's gone crazy." Syaoran snorted in disbelief at his own conclusion.   
Serana frowned. She had really been hoping that Syaoran would kick his butt.   
Sakura snorted too. "That stinks."  
Then she started to smile. "Wait! Then if only us know, this incident won't be known around school if we keep it a secret and not tell anyone." Then she added as an afterthought. "Besides, my bruises are almost gone and they don't even hurt when I poke them." She pressed the faint dark blotch as evidence and she didn't flinch.  
"If people found out what happened, you'd be in big trouble. I don't think you'd want to go through it with people badgering you and asking questions or making fun of you. People take it different ways." Serana said carefullly. Syaoran agreed with Serana on that one.  
"Just hope that no rumors circulate." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow while looking suspiciously about at other students. "Or you two will never hear the end of it."   
Tomoyo turned back around to face Syaoran. "Sakura and Serana are coming over today to pick a song. You're coming too right?" "We don't want to pick a song that you don't like." Serana quipped.   
"I'll be coming. Don't worry." Syaoran smiled in reassurance at the three teen girls.

RING!

"Time to go back to class." Tomoyo sighed wearily as she stood up.  
Sakura gathered her belongings up. "I'll meet you all after school then."  
"Okay." Serana replied.  
"Sure." Tomoyo started walking to class.  
"Catcha later." Syaoran waved to all of them as they all walked to their different classes.

*~*~*~*

Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting by the front gate for Syaoran and Serana when they saw someone walk up to them. Hana.   
"What are you doing here Hana?!" Tomoyo said, as she looked the girl up and down disgracefully. Hana ignored her and walked up to Sakura. Hana had a frown on her face. "Stay away from Syaoran or you would never hear the end of it." 

"*Excuse me? Can you repeat that?*" 

Hana turned around to look into a face she did NOT want to see. 

Serana.

Her head held high and eyes blazing, she pointed a finger straight in between Hana's eyes. Each step Serana took, Hana took one back.

"*In Hong Kong, you were the most stuck up brat in the school. I had to deal with the fact that you stole my best friend's boyfriend and she wouldn't let me help her because she said I'd embarrass her. I think she was just trying to protect me. She was afraid I'd get hurt by your BODYGUARDS. Now you come here to Japan and try to steal Sakura's boyfriend?! How dare you!*" (1) 

SLAP!

Hana fell to the ground hard. She put a hand to her burning red cheek.

"*You better stay away from Sakura and Syaoran!*" Serana yelled out forcefully down on Hana. Other than Hana, only Syaoran knew what she said because everything that she had said was all in Cantonese. Her home language in Hong Kong and her first language.

It was as if she had kept those feelings in too hard, and too long. So everything came out in one blast of red, hot and angry steam.

They all watched as Hana got up to run away. Suddenly everyone around them started cheering and clapping. Everyone had known about Sakura and Syaoran breaking up, although they didn't know why, they were all glad to get the point straight across Hana's face that she couldn't just come up and break up someone's relationship. 

Serana turned back around face flushed pink to the group. "Okay. How about the kareoke?"

Sakura and Tomoyo were blinking wide-eyed at their friend. They never knew she had that angriness inside of her.

Syaoran was the first to speak. "Uh… Yeah... At Tomoyo's house." 

-----------------

So how did everyone like it? Just a few things to clear up. 

(1) All the words in asterisks (*) were supposed to be in cantonese. I had wanted to have this little story thing behind this about Serana and Hana. I did clue you in at the part where Serana says '.. all these years..' to Sakura. I think you can kinda tell that Hana stole Serana's best friend's boyfriend even though I didn't really mention it at all in the other chapters. The BODYGUARDS were all those boys who liked Hana. If you have more ?questions¿ I'd be happy to answer them as best I could in the next chapter. = )


	11. Ready? ... Set? ... DING DONG!

When oh When will it Start to Begin ch11

Hey everyone! I'm definitely gonna finish this story. I'm dragging it on and on.. So this is it! Tell me what you think! Oh yeah, at first, they were all supposed to be in freshman year at Seijou high. I think I'm gonna change that and instead I think it would be better if they were in junior year or sophomore year.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of cardcaptor Sakura characters (i.e. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin)

When oh When will it Start to Begin? 

Chapter 11

By: AznTiGeR1628

*~*~*

"She doesn't have a date?! Why didn't anyone ask her to go?!" said a male voice on one side of the line.

"She turned them down. Lots of guys asked." Said the girl talking to him on the phone. 

"Why didn't you do anything about it?!" The male voice was getting angry.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?!" The girl was starting to get annoyed. "Just this once, come back to Japan. Then you can leave and … come back for the senior prom. She deserves a good surprise."

*~*~*

Sakura stepped up to Tomoyo's door and pressed the doorbell.

"DING DONG!"

Sakura heard someone running up to the door. She watched as the doorknob turned and then the door opened.

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you!" Tomoyo yanked Sakura into the house and hurried her to her bedroom. 

Serana was already dressed in her dark blue dress with the spaghetti straps and blue choke collar. Tomoyo had already done her makeup. "Sakura! You've finally come! Hurry up and dress!"

Tomoyo ushered Sakura into the bathroom and sat Serana down at the vanity table to do the same hairstyle as last time. 

Sakura dressed up in the bathroom and came out just as Tomoyo finished with Serana's hair. Sakura's turn was next. Tomoyo did the same style and poked the little flowers into her hair. Then she started on the makeup. She put a light foundation on Sakura's face. She used a dark pink lip liner and then light pink lipstick. Then she used clear lip-gloss to put a shine on. Tomoyo then used a pink blush. She used a black eye liner and then dark pink eye shadow. Then, using a small eye shadow brush, blended the dark pink eye shadow with a lighter shade. 

"What are you going to be wearing Tomoyo?" Serana asked as Tomoyo finished Sakura's makeup and hair. She hasn't seen what kind of a dress Tomoyo made for herself. 

"I'll change now so you can see." Tomoyo grabbed the folded dress on her bed and rushed to the bathroom to change.

Serana noticed Sakura didn't stand up from the vanity table. "Sakura? Are you all right?" 

Sakura looked at her from the mirror. "I'm nervous Serana. What happens if I mess up?" 

Serana walked over to her friend. She patted her shoulders and looked at Sakura in the mirror. "You won't mess up Sakura. I promise. You've done so well practicing with Syaoran and you have a great voice. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." 

Just then Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom in her dress. They both turned around to look. Tomoyo was wearing a sparkly violet chinese style dress. It had the mandarin collar and short sleeves. The dress went straight down a little past her ankles. On both sides were slits that reached half way up her thighs. There were embroidered glittery red flowers on the front of the dress for decoration. 

"Oh! It's beautiful Tomoyo! It's a (1) _cheung sam_!" Serana cried out in surprise. "So what are you going to do with your hair?" Serana asked.

"Just leave it like this." Tomoyo said with a shrug.

"No! We can't just leave it like this!" Serana sat Tomoyo firmly down in front of the vanity table as Tomoyo tried to squirm away.

Serana took a brush and brushed out Tomoyo's hair. Tomoyo's hair was wavy already and her dress had sparkles, so Serana had an idea. Serana took a bottle from her bag. It was hair spray with tiny specks of glitter in it. 

"Close your eyes Tomoyo and hold this face cloth on your face so the glitter doesn't get on your face.

Serana brushed out Tomoyo's hair while she sprayed it lightly with the hair spray. After it was done Tomoyo looked up from the face cloth. Her hair was sparkly with specks of tiny glitter that shined softly when she turned her hair different angles from the light. 

"I'm going to do your makeup if you don't mind." Sakura said. She first put a light foundation on and used a light tan blush for the cheeks. Then she used a dark violet lip liner and then a lighter purple colored lip stick with clear lip gloss after it. Then she used black eye liner and dark purple eye shadow. Sakura then blended the dark eye shadow with lighter shades. 

Serana and Sakura stepped back to admire their work right when… 

DING DONG!

Tomoyo rushed to the front door while the other two girls behind her were getting their hand bags an putting on their shoes. Tomoyo opened the door to… not Syaoran. 

"Hello.. and who might you be?" Tomoyo said to the back haired, brown eyed guy right in front of her. He blinked. 

He glanced back down at the piece of paper he was holding. 

"This is the Daidouji residence right?" 

"Yes. It is. Are you… looking for someone?" Tomoyo asked curiously.   
"Is Serana here?" The man asked uneasily.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in amazement. "Are you Serana's date?!" Tomoyo swirled around grinning. 

"SERANA! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" 

Tomoyo yelled between her cupped hands. Just than, the girl came running down the hall as fast as her high heeled shoes let her. "I'm so sorry Greg!" 

His eyes lit up as he saw her. Tomoyo faced her and quirked an eyebrow at his direction. Serana blushed. "I'll see you at the dance Tomoyo!" He offered a hand and she stepped out to take it. Tomoyo smiled at the interesting pair. She didn't know who the guy was but he was quite cute.

Tomoyo closed the door as the two left and Sakura walked into the hall. "Serana left?" 

"Yup." Tomoyo said grinning. She looked toward the clock on the wall. "Syaoran should be here." 

DING DONG!

"Right on time." Tomoyo turned to opened the door. Sakura peeked over Tomoyo's shoulder as Tomoyo opened the door. 

Syaoran was dressed in a white tuxedo and was holding a pretty bouquet of flowers. He blushed as he saw Sakura in her white dress.

"You look great Sakura." Syaoran stretched the arm with the flowers. Sakura took it as she blushed. "Thank you Syaoran." 

Syaoran held out a hand and led Sakura to the little limo in the driveway. He opened the door and Sakura went in. 

Tomoyo shut the door thinking they were going to leave. She sighed heavily. Tomoyo put on her violet high heeled shoes and got her coat and purse. 

DING DONG!

Tomoyo looked at the door in surprise. Who could this be? 

She walked to the door silently and opened it. There stood a guy with blue hair and blue eyes holding onto a purple bouquet of flowers.

"For you my lady." He bowed, flowers outstretched. 

"Eriol?!" Tomoyo nearly screeched in surprise. "Wha- Aren't you supposed to be in London?" Tomoyo asked astonished. 

"I have come to give my lady an escort and date to the dance." He looked up at her. Tomoyo was smiling from ear to ear. He held out a hand and she gratefully took it. 

She looked pass him and saw the little limo with Sakura and Syaoran still in there. Eriol led the way to the door and opened it for her. "SURPRISE!" Sakura shouted out to her.

Tomoyo jumped in and hugged her. "Thanks Sakura-chan." 

"No problem. We better go now or we're gonna be late."

_______________________

I know.. none of these last few chapters are all that goood.. but hey! I'm almost done! Chapter 12 is gonna be the last one! I have a few new stories to do but.. of course, they can wait. I have to finish these right now. I think I'm gonna postpone The Land of Rubia. I don't really like it anyway.


End file.
